hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallery
The Gallery is a raised area in The Haunted Mansion that's devoted to the exhibition of works of art that happened to be cursed and become highlighted in red when activated. Description A Bravery Tonic in front of where Zeke comes in. As usual, this is another trap. Zeke must pay close attention to the portraits on the wall up to the fourth floor. These portraits are known as the Changing Portraits. They possess a red outline that gives away their cursed state and their glaringly dark sinister tone. The Changing Portraits included in the room are the Flying Dutchman, the Burning Mansion, the Lifeless Beach, the Aging Owl, the Werecat Lady, the Black Prince, the Aging Man, Medusa and April-December. The task at hand is simple, cure all the Changing Portraits by reverting from bad to good but Zeke cannot touch/activate the portraits twice. Some portraits have only the good side and some others have good and bad side. The ground floor reach and cure the Flying Dutchman, the Burning Mansion, the Lifeless Beach, the Aging Owl. Zeke may divide the stairs into four floors. In the first floor, revert the Werecat Lady and the Black Prince. Activate the good Aging Man's Portrait on the corner similar to the Foyer portrait, it'll curse the portrait by getting inside, converting it to evil. Continuing to the right will convert the Aging Owl to its bad side. Then, Zeke can get out on second floor, converting the Aging Man's Portrait from bad, but by getting out, it'll revert it to good. Then, Zeke may cure the Flying Dutchman, the Black Prince, and the Burning Mansion. A Skeleton Warrior will jump out right ahead. Zeke can use the ultra shot to shock him, then he can get close to rapid him down. Cure, get inside and curse Medusa's Portrait, then walk to the left. (If Zeke drops down to ground floor, he will be fighting a Dark Reaper). Get out on third floor to cure Medusa's Portrait, to the left there's a Bravery Tonic and cure the Werecat Lady's Portrait on the left. Fortune Cards can be seen from there. Save it for now, you can get it later. Skeleton Warrior show up as Zeke is approaching the Bravery Tonic. Ultra shot twice while jumping up kill do. Continuing to the other side, curse and get inside the Aging Man's Portrait. Walk to the right, curse both the Werecat Lady's and the Burning Mansion and get out to the fourth floor to change the Aging Man's Portrait. In front of Zeke there should be a magical crank. Activating it, will attach some stairs to get down. Zeke may choose to get the deck of Fortune Cards, then walk up the stairs to get back to the crank, walk down again to cure the pictures, finally to the April-December. Follow it down and cure the Burning Mansion, Werecat Lady, and the Aging Man's Portrait. Get inside and curse the April-December at the end of the stairs, walk to left, activate to get out the second April-December portrait. Only this time when Zeke is outside the portrait, quickly press activate button again in order to revert it! Land on the ground floor, if Zeke has not finish the job with the Dark Reaper, now is the time. Retrace the tracks to the stairs, since all the one sided pictures have already been reverted, the job has become easier. Repeat the process from no. 1 to no. 5 or get back to the crank. (don't forget to cure the Werecat Lady's portrait, left side of third floor) Deactivate the crank and have Zeke stand on the left edge and look below to jump straight down to cure the Flying Dutchman. Land on the second floor to get to the top of the stairs and revert the Medusa's Portrait. Look below to the already bad Aging Owl. Jump down to change it. Land on Ground floor and get back to the stairs/first floor (it is on the left) and change the Aging Man's Portrait. The lights are back and the stairs are back. Zeke is free to get that Deck of Cards behind the crank at the end of fourth floor. Ground floor, vase right in front of Zeke will release five Shriveled Souls and summon two Skeleton Warrior. One of the Souls should have a piece of the Pirate's Death Certificate. On the ground floor, a vase on the right near the entrance will release five Shriveled Souls and finally, on the second floor, big box under the Flying Dutchman Portrait harbors five Shriveled Souls. Friendly Ghosts 'Portrait Ghost Lady' Soon after the lights turn on, a shade will appear in front of the now cured aging man portrait, who she claims is a "powerful" and "masculine" work of art. She will continue to praise more aspects of it in her second dialogue. Category:Video game areas